Music Through The Ages
by Caidyn
Summary: Wolfstar drabbles that use songs from around their era. Rated M for later ones in case they get naughty.
1. You Make Me Live

Best friends.

That's all they were and all they ever could be.

Long ago Remus Lupin had decided that and he wasn't going to break that now. No matter how much he hated seeing Sirius with other people or snogging some girl before leaving her. He wasn't going to give into the damn temptation of either smacking him across the face or forcing him to kiss him as well just so it could get over with.

* * *

><p>Best friends.<p>

Sirius Black wanted more.

Long ago he had decided that one day he was going to get Remus Lupin, his best friend. James, of course, knew of the plan and had given him the advice to snog every bird that he could. But that plan wasn't working which came as no surprise when it involved a possible love interest and both being merely sixteen. Every time he kissed some other girl that he didn't care about Remus just seemed to get angrier and angrier.

* * *

><p>"Remus! Stop," the young man called out, reaching out to turn his friend around. Breathing heavily he looked at him. Chasing somebody and he had had to almost sprint down to corridors to reach the werewolf and force him to stop.<p>

The dark eyes that belonged to Remus flashed. "Let go of me, Black!"

That nickname. That was the dreaded nickname that no one used on him unless they were up for trouble or wanted him to back off and as of now, it seemed to be used as both. Sirius gripped his friend tighter. "What the hell is wrong with you, Lupin? I'm trying to talk to you and you just run off! What's your problem?"

Sirius watched as Remus's rage, which was rarely seen anyone who was still alive, took over. It made his eyes darken and the small boy seem larger than he really was. "Do you know how annoying it is to see you kiss those women? It looks like you're just plucking them up at random and just thinking in that _stupid _inner monologue you have, 'Hey, let's kiss her because she's pretty and will put out if I ask her to!'"

At any other time Sirius would have found hearing Remus do such a bad impression of him absolutely hilarious but anger was reaching through him too. "And why should it bother you? Me kissing girls isn't something that's new."

"It bothers me because I have a bloody crush on you!"

The words echoed around them. Sirius couldn't help but feel his mouth drop as he watched the realization of emotions cross over Remus's face at his own stupidity. "I'm just going to go before I make a bigger idiot of myself than I already have." The werewolf turned on his heel, getting ready to walk away when Sirius spun him back around to press their lips together.

* * *

><p>"<em>Well I have a bloody crush on you too."<em>

Remus had just admitted what he had been hiding away for years and he found that he had been doing that for nothing?

Sirius was looking at him with that hopeful look on his face that he got whenever asking to copy homework. To top this whole situation off he had kissed him! It wasn't like Remus was truly complaining but his friend, well they weren't _just _friends anymore, had horrid timing.

Nonetheless Remus let his feelings react before his head and leaned in to kiss him as well. When he felt them start moving against his he couldn't help but smile just as Sirius was doing.

Sirius was smiling because he heard Freddie Mercury crooning in the back of his mind, "Ooo you make me live, now honey! You're my best friend."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

I do not own any of the characters used no matter how much I wish I did.

Hello there dear reader! Being this the first chapter I'm going to just explain to you what's going on. These are my little drabbles inspired by songs that lovely people have given me or I've come up with on my own. Prompt was for music through the ages and I found I couldn't do one chapter so I made it more. Just little drabbles for fun.

This story was written with the help of You're My Best Friend by Queen.

This wasn't betaed by anyone so please bear with me. I'd be appreciative if you'd drop me a review leaving any mistakes you find, things you liked, or critics on how I can be better! I always read them and get a smile out of them.


	2. Find Me Somebody To Love

Up in the common room Sirius and Remus were alone. It wasn't new anymore for most nights James was out looking for Lily in his attempts to woo her and Peter was in the kitchens getting more food to eat.

This night Remus was reading a book and Sirius was doing, or at least pretending, to do homework. They had gotten one of the radios to play a Muggle music station. The music was soft in the background.

The crooning of Freddie Mercury was going through the almost empty room.

"_Can anybody find me somebody to love?"_

He glanced up to see Sirius grinning like mad. Queen was one of his favorite bands. His friend started moving his lips with the lyrics.

Remus looked back down. Whenever this song came on he wondered if he would find anyone to love. With his condition he kept people at an arm's length away except his friends who found ways to always be there for him.

"_Find me somebody to love."_

He heard the people clapping and stomping, chanting those five words over and over again.

Again he looked up. Sirius was looking straight at him as he mouthed the words over and over.

A smile of sorts came across their faces. Sometimes Remus never understood Sirius, and he probably never would get why he always decided to sing him the cheesiest romantic songs out there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Song that I used for inspiration was, obviously, Somebody To Love by Queen.

Once again this was unbetaed so if you could point out any mistakes I made that'd be brilliant. And please remember to drop a review. I always enjoy reading them!


	3. I Want To Hold Your Hand

The noises, the sights, the people; all those things made London what it was. Remus could never get enough of it. Now that they were seventeen and free from school and restrictions from the Ministry it felt like he could truly enjoy it.

And there was no other way to do that with Sirius.

The bustle of the crowds brought him back.

"You all right over there? Thought I was going to have to push you in front of someone so you would listen to me."

"Yeah, I'm fine, Pads. I was just thinking about something."

Sirius snorted, "I couldn't tell." As a response to his own sarcastic remark he rolled his eyes. "I was saying how around these parts is a good book store that I thought you might like. Had that old-timey touch to it; tons of old books. Do you want to go there?"

"What do you think, Sirius?"

Stroking his imaginary beard the boy said in a loud and joking tone, "Well… judging by the relative position of the earth to the moon and stars I'm going to have to say… your answer will be yes." His shining grey eyes looked at him.

They knew each other too well.

"Lead the way you mutt, you."

Sirius did a playful bark before grabbing Remus's hand, intertwining their fingers together, and starting off.

The people on the street started giving them small frowns. As that automatic reaction that Remus had taught himself when he was in front of crowds he pulled his hand away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Moony; if we're going to this place I'm going to hold your hand. Do I have to sing that Beatle's song about all they want to do is hold someone's hand? Because I will."

Remus knew better to tempt Sirius. The dark haired Gryffindor's voice was bloody terrible.

Already Sirius was clearing his voice and getting ready to.

Remus quickly snatched the hand and started pulling him in the direction he had been pulling them in first.

"Remus, wait," Sirius forced them to pause, "Remember this: These people are people you'll never see again. Not in a life time. They're just passing people who don't know you and don't know me. Give them no mind because the opinions of a stranger shouldn't matter." A long finger was just brought under his chin, making the young werewolf look up. "Got that?"

"I got that."

"Good. Now let's go and find that bloody bookstore so you can read for a couple hours."

Sirius, that happy bubble as always, started pulling Remus across the side walk once again with their fingers tangled together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

****Just another little drabble to get my blood flowing to my head.

I Want to Hold Your Hand by the Beatles was used for inspiration.

Unbetaed again so please drop a review of things that need to be worked on!


	4. I Swear

It was years now after the war had ended; 1986 to be exact.

To Remus it felt just yesterday that Sirius would be barging to their flat with a stupid grin on his face that made him look too damn attractive.

He was in the kitchen of his shitty apartment, which he could barely afford, with the radio on.

"And here's the new single from Bon Jovi!" The announcer on the radio sounded too peppy for Remus's liking.

Remus sighed, listening to whatever this new piece of rock was.

"_We've got each other and that's a lot for love!"_

His face fell and he bit down on his bottom lip.

"_Take my hand and we'll make it,__I swear!"_

His lip trembled. Hadn't Sirius said that to him during one of the last big battles together?

"_Baby__it's okay,__someday."_

The tears spilled over on his cheeks as he sunk to the cold tiled floor.

"_You live for the fight when it's all that you've got."_

Remus held his face in his hands.

"_Livin' on a prayer!"_

As the song ended he could only hear his sobs filling the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Inspired by the song Living on a Prayer by Bon Jovi.

Please critic if you find any mistakes or have something that you think I could do better!


	5. I'll Be Seeing You

This was it, the end.

The end of what?-Remus Lupin's life.

Spells were being fired around him and he could hear the sound of people falling with that dull thud that told they were dead.

He fired a spell at a Death Eater but missed.

The man turned to look at him, cruel eyes gleaming with the thought of a new victim.

Fear struck him deep as he faced Antonin Dolhov fully, raising his wand.

Spells were fired rapidly between the two of them, most being deflected and the rest missing completely.

Remus's wand was disarmed and he knew that he only had a matter of time.

_I'll be seeing you, _he thought.

A few seconds later he was spiraling through darkness and landed on hard ground. Slowly he stood and glanced around. Out of nowhere arms flung around him and the smell of strawberries invaded his senses.

"Lily," he whispered.

She pulled away; she looked just as young as she had when she died. Her green eyes sparkled with unshed tears. Behind her James was standing there with his hair as messy as ever and a small smile on his face.

Lily pulled away, moving back to her husband's side.

From the background in stepped a young man with black hair down to his shoulders in wavy locks and bright grey eyes that lit up further with the grin that was across his face.

Sirius.

Without even thinking Remus ran towards him to wrap his arms around his neck tightly. God he even smelled the same. The arms were the same around his body. "You look like you used to," Sirius said, his voice sounding almost thick. The room felt flooded with emotions.

Sirius pulled away so he was looking at Remus. They were teenagers once again. Slowly he leaned in to press their lips together in a sweet way that made it feel that no time had passed whatsoever. "I knew I'd be seeing you again," Remus whispered with a small smile as they pulled away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Another little drabble to kick off Easter ;D

Inspired by I'll Be Seeing You by Billie Holiday.

Please review or critic me because I do want to get better. Thanks for reading!


	6. You're Just Too Good To Be True

The event that they had been waiting for for years was actually happening. The wedding between Lily Evans and James Potter had just taken place. Ever since they had started dating in the middle of their seventh year it had happened in the middle of a war.

Sirius was up and walking around, congratulating everyone now that he had had a few drinks in him while Remus was sitting to himself at the small table that had been reserved for only the two of them. His warm eyes were flitting around, mostly focusing on the happily married young couple that was spinning around to the beat of the music in the background.

From behind he felt someone tap on his shoulder. The werewolf slowly turned his head so that he was looking up at the silver eyed devil who was smiling at him with a hand held out to him. "Care to dance?" There was that sloppy and cocky grin across his face that Remus wasn't going to destroy.

Without saying a word Remus took the hand and watched the grin spread further across Sirius's face. The slightly taller wizard led him out to the floor, joining Lily and James who were in their own little world.

Sirius pulled the two of them close, his chin just on top of Remus's head as the two swayed to the beat together as if they were one being.

"_Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay.  
>And let me love you baby, let me love you."<em>

Lips pressed against the smaller boy's ear, "I won't leave you, my pretty baby." Sirius's voice was barely a whisper. And as he pulled away Remus leaned up to lightly capture his lips, smiling because he knew it was true.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

****Yes, another little drabble.

I, sadly, do not own these characters so please don't sue me.

Idea gotten from the song Can't Take My Eyes Off You by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons.

Please review!


	7. My Werewolf

The Marauders, that being James and Sirius, had gone out drinking and had, of course, gotten drunk. Sirius was grinning and laughing at everything which happened when he got drunk (he also got quite a bit needier if you get the drift). James, on the other hand, was almost sounding completely serious as he talked about his beloved, but not yet his, Lily.

"I mean it, Pads! Sh-she has the prettiest green eyes! Hey, stop laughing. This is not funny. I'm being serious!"

"But I'm Sirius!"

"Oh, shut it. But she does have the prettiest green eyes! They look like grass!"

"They look like ass?"

"Shut it!"

The two teenagers collapsed into a fit of laughter as they said the password to get into the Gryffindor common room. "You should know what ass looks like," James fired back, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Or have you and Remus not gotten that far yet?"

"Oh that's none of your business, Potter." Sirius's demeanor flipped completely; the young Gryffindor shoved the other's chest so he stumbled backwards. He angrily stalked off towards the stairs that would lead to the dorm. He stumbled up them, making a lot of noise as he did so.

As he entered he was back to that regular mood and giggling. What sobered him up very slightly was the look of Remus standing with crossed arms and a serious look on his face. His foot was tapping up and down. God he looked pissed.

"Where have you been?"

Sirius started giggling again, "Out."

The face turned even more serious which caused him to giggle more. "Where is out?"

"Out," he repeated. He bit down on his lips so he wouldn't smile anymore.

"Get your drunken ass to bed." Remus turned away and sunk back into his bed where his wand was laying next to a book. Sirius walked over to him, trying to find a way to make it up to him. Then it popped into his mind.

Sirius knew it would get the young werewolf to laugh and maybe, if he was lucky, get himself laid. But that was just a wish that he would have to pray for. Tripping only once he walked to the bed. He knelt onto his knees.

"What do you want, Sirius?" Remus looked to him, eyes not looking amused by the sight of Sirius looking at him.

Clearing his throat Sirius started singing, substituting words where it was needed.

"Remus, my werewolf. These are words that go together well. My Remus."

The other boy started shaking his head but he was softening up with Sirius's attempt to get him to let him off the hook.

"Remus, my werewolf. I don't know what the fuck they're saying in French so this is what you get."

"Knock it off, Sirius. You sound stupid." Remus was grinning nonetheless at Sirius, shaking his head slightly. Murmuring the spell the light from the tip of his wand went off and cast them into darkness.

Sirius heard the young man rolling over to lie on his side.

All was forgiven.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

****Michelle by The Beatles was the inspiration.

If you enjoyed please review because I enjoy getting 'em. ;D


End file.
